Do I Know You?
by tristenandclive
Summary: Edward ran away on the day they were supposed to be married. now, two years later, he came back and Bella doesn't know how to react.what's left to do but pretend you can't remember him, right? that's what Bella thought. where will it take her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Thank you for thanking time to read this story. I'm a newbie writer so please be gentle!

I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer created the characters, and I make fun of them.

"What would you do if you come across Edward again?" my best friend Alice asked me.

"Seriously Alice! Cut it out." I said. I am completely annoyed by these freaky questions she'd been throwing at me about my _ex fiancé_. You see _Edward Cullen_ was once the center of my universe, the love of my life. That is until the day we were supposed to get married. I waited for him at that damn church for hours, hoping that he just overslept or was caught in heavy traffic. But boy, I was so wrong. He ran away. He just sent his brother to tell me that he can't marry me. He can't because he isn't ready for marriage yet. And he doesn't think that he loved me enough to marry me.

"Just answer it!" Alice continued on.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Honestly, I've moved on and I think I won't be that much affected. I am happy now without him." I explained. It's true. I think I have moved on. I am telling myself that for the last two years and I think it was very effective. I am not bitter anymore. I have learned to let go of what we once were and accept the fact that maybe we are not really meant for each other. "Why are you asking me these sorts of things Alice? You're getting on my nerves."

"You need to know something," she said slowly, "promise me you won't react violently or anything."

I just looked at her. She's very weird today; wonder if it has to do with her period or wedding preparations.

She looked at me intently, "promise me!" she urged. She stared wide-eyed at me, somehow threatening me to agree to promise her. I know I'm not going to win against pixie so I said what she wanted to hear, "okay, I promise."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to relax a little. "Alice! Can you please just tell me what it is?" I pleaded.

"Edward is back in town." She whispered. "He's here in Seattle."

"oh." That was the only thing that my mouth was capable of.

He's back. Why now?

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked thoughtfully. Am I okay? I asked myself.

"I am. I was just shocked. I never thought he'd come back here after everything."

"okay." She replied. Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly answered it. Guess it was Jasper. When she hangs up she approached me and told she needs to go home.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" she asked for the tenth time when she's at the door.

"I'm going to be alright Alice. Stop worrying so much!"

"'kay Bella! See you tomorrow. Bye!" and with that she left me alone here at our office.

Amidst the silence, I can't help but think of what Alice said. He's here. He's back. What would I do if I run into him? What would I do?

Seven in the evening. That's what the office clock says. I need to go home; I am tired and very hungry. And to top it all up, I need to go grocery shopping. I walked to the parking lot humming along the way. I have decided not to worry about running into Edward, Seattle is a big city and maybe, _just maybe_, we won't have to see each other. I sure hope so. I drove to Wal-Mart, and eagerly went inside. I want to get it done, buy ice cream, sit on my couch and watch some tv.

I am looking through the aisle where the pancake mixes are. I love pancakes and I love to bake since I was in high school. I was so concentrated at grocery shopping that I didn't notice someone looking at the shelf and hit him with my grocery cart.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I apologized as I helped that person pick up the pancake mix boxes scattered on the floor. Hmm, Pillsbury, Edward really liked these. I hand the person the boxes I picked up.

And that's when I saw him.

It was _Edward_. The person I hit with my grocery cart was _Edward_. Well, I shouldn't have apologized because he certainly deserves it. He still looks the same. He's very handsome and, though I hate to admit it, hot.

"Bella? Bella Swan? " he said with that crooked smile planted on his face. Fucking bastard had the nerve to smile at me! Who the hell does he think he is.

"Yeah." I said emotionless. I'm trying to show that I am not affected in anyway.

"It's me. I'm back." He said happily. He's happy to see me? It was just two years ago when he ran away because he didn't want me.

Now, what do I say? Think of something Bella! And fast! What should I do? He looked at me, waiting for my response. .?

I panicked. His green eyes still on me, and I can't think. And then I did the unthinkable.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Do I know you?" his face scrunched in confusion.

Now, I, Isabella Swan, am officially a LIAR.

Did you like it? Tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE!

I have a question, what would you do if you run into your ex after years of not talking to each other?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for taking time to read this story. I'm a newbie so please be gentle.

Thank you for the great responses last chapter, I hope you'll like this one too.

I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer does, I just play with her characters.

"You don't know me?"Edward asked, gaping at me. I can see it in his eyes that he can't believe this was happening. Honestly, I can't too. I can't believe that I'm doing this, that I'm lying. Well, people do lie, don't they? Besides he lied to me first, he said that he wanted to spend his life with me, obviously that was a lie. Now it was my turn to do so.

"Yes, I think I haven't seen you ever. Do I know you?" I replied. Thinking about it, doing this is just fair. It's sort of revenge. Thinking like that made this thing less terrible than it is.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," he explained, looking cautiously at me, like I'm going to attack him any moment now, "I was your.. your.."say it, _ex-boyfriend_, _ex-fiancé_, whatever, "I was an old friend." He looked down. The fuck? The nerve of this guy, he lied again! He said he was an old friend of mine, when clearly he was more than that.

"Oh really?" I asked. "I can't seem to remember you. I'm very sorry." I'm just playing along with him, pretending that he was an _old friend_. _Old friend my ass_!

"Yeah, we were really…umm, close before." He looked at me then, his eyes a little glassy. He's almost crying. He thinks he can fool me with those crocodile tears? Fuck him! Fuck him a million times! I am not that stupid anymore.

I just stared at him. I don't know what to say anymore. I need to get out of here. And fast. So I did what is easier. I just turned around and walked away, leaving him there. I hope the shelves fall down and kill him and bury him in pancake mix.

But fate was never on my side. Instead of leaving me alone and making my life easier, he ran after me and walked beside me.

"You know you're pretty creepy, I said I don't know you." I said in an angry voice. I looked ahead and continued walking. "Please, leave me alone!"

"You know me Bella. You know me." he insisted. "I'm Edward, you know. Your biology partner in senior high school, I was your roommate in college, I was your.. your…"

"What?" I screamed at him. "You're my what? Please just leave me alone, I really don't know you." I said a bit calmer. "Maybe I knew you before but I lost my memory. I'm very sorry."

"You lost your memory?" his eyes widened. "How? When?"

How did I lose my memory? When did it happen? Think Bella! Think of a good explanation or else you're busted!

"Well, I was…" I'm trying my best to hide the buffering going on in my head, "hit by a car."

"Really? When?" he asked.

" They said that I was supposed to be married that day but my fiancé did not come to the church," I explained, "I waited for hours, not believing that he ran away but they told me that he really did, so I ran away and therefore I was hit by a car." way to make him guilty Bella! Woohoo!

I saw the sadness in his eyes, but I was not affected at all. All the pain I've been through made me stronger. I was not the same weak Bella, I was different now. And the different me right now doesn't need Edward.

"I'm sorry." He said. Sorry means nothing to me now, especially when it came from his lips. Sorry can't fix anything, or undo tears.

"No need to be sorry." I said.

"I'm really sorry. If I can do anything to fix it, I will." He said again. He was determined. I can hear it in his voice.

"stop saying _'sorry_' please. If everything can be fixed by a simple _sorr_y, then why are there cops, or rules and laws? Frankly, _sorry_ means shit to me." I said in a harsh tone. It was true, I don't need his sorry. "Now _Edward_, if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

I left him standing there. Maybe he's too shocked with everything I said. Good for him. I hope he had the shock of his life!

I don't know what I was feeling by the time I got home. I was angry. I was sad. And I was … happy? I really don't know. I need to talk to someone. Maybe a shrink or something. I need to call Alice, she's my shrink. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

"I need you to come here''

"Why?" her tone is suspicious. "Did you see _him_?"

"By _him_, do you mean _Edward_?" I asked.

"Fuck Bella! You saw him didn't you? Don't do anything I'm coming!" she literally screamed at me. Did she think I was going to commit suicide or drink to death? God, I'm so much better than that! A few minutes later, Alice barged in at my apartment. She's frantic. Asking me what happened, what did I do or say.

"Alice calm down! I'm okay." I insisted.

"Bella, you just saw him! How can you be okay?"

"Should I be not okay just because I saw him? I'm perfectly fine. I'm not affected at all." I said emotionless, "but can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What's that Bella?" she took a sip of her coffee and looked at me.

"Can you…" I fidgeted nervously. "Can you pretend that I lost my memory?"

"What the hell Bella! That's crazy!" she screamed at me.

Right then I knew that this lie is going to be hard to live through. You are fucked, Isabella Swan. I wish you luck.

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts guys! You made me happy! Now, please, please, make me happy again. Will you? Just press the review button!

Love lots!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! First of all, sorry for not updating for the last two weeks. I was hiding. No. I was caught up in schoolwork. You know how busy real life can get. So here's the chapter! Do you want the next to be EPOV?

I own nothing!

"Alice please. We just have to pretend that I can't remember him until he goes away." I explained to her.

"But Bella, you know how hard it will be, with mutual friends and stuffs like that it will be hard to hide!" Alice is in full panic mode right now, she's pacing back and forth in front of me. she was thinking. She was thinking hard, about how are we gonna do this or how do we gonna full it off. "This is such a bad idea Bella!" she scolded me. "But I'll do it."

"Really? Really Alice?" I jumped off my seat and threw myself to her. I hugged her so tight that I might have broken a few ribs of hers.

"Yeah, yeah. You're my friend Bella. Bestfriend even, and I'm going to do this because I don't want you to face this alone." She said as she hugged me back. I am so greatful for what she is doing for me. she is really my best friend.

"Edward wants to stay with Jasper and i." she said out of the blue.

"What?" I almost screamed. It was my turn to panic now. Why would he want to stay with Alice and Jasper? Oh right, Jasper is his best friend. This is going to be very hard.

"Bella, he's still Jasper's best friend, he can't refuse to let him stay with us. Don't worry, I'll tell Jasper our plan. I'm sure he'll understand why we're doing this."

"Are you sure? I mean, he's his best friend." I asked, I was unsure of Jasper's reaction.

"I am sure Bella. He knew what you had to go through when Edward left." Alice assured me.

"Ok." I replied. Let's just hope he will.

0000

It's been a week since I've seen Edward. Thank god! I can't take another encounter with him, I might die or I might kill him. I've been loving this week. He hasn't bothered me in anyway. I hope it will stay that way.

I am sitting behind my desk, editing a book a writer sent to me. There wasn't much to edit, she did a great job with it. Suddenly my door opened.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I asked without looking up from what I was doing. The person sat on one of the chairs in front of my desk and made himself comfortable. Obviously, this person doesn't have manners.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The velvet voice said. I looked up at him and saw him smiling at me. does he think that I will fall for that smile again? Pathetic Mr. Cullen. I'll never fall in love with you again.

"Edward Cullen, right? What can I do for you? How did you know where I work?" I asked, implying that I don't know him. I swear if Alice gave him that information I'm gonna turn that pixie into golden dust.

"Well, it wasn't too hard to find a certain Isabella Swan in Seattle; you're one of a kind."

Oh yeah. If I was one of a kind why did you leave me? I wanted to shout at him. If he was looking for me why didn't he do it a year ago, why now?

"Okay. So why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said. Fury is rising inside my body. I cannot understand his motive for doing this.

"Why?" I asked again, hoping to get more from him other than his vague answers.

"I want catch up, I haven't seen you for two years." He answered as he looked at the view outside my huge window. "I want to know you again." He had a faraway look on his face. He seems to be thinking of something, or maybe even remembering something.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really remember you. Are you supposed to be someone important or something?"

"I guess, I was someone important." He looked at me, smiling like he did before but I can see that it was just a mask. He was hiding something, something that maybe will be better if I wouldn't know. I hate the guilt that I feel. I shouldn't be guilty at all! I'm not the one who ran away on what was supposed to be our happiest day. I wasn't the one who was unsure of everything. I was the one who was left.

Though I feel the anger inside of me, I can't help but feel that I should help him. I don't like this feeling at all. I was the one who was badly hurt not him.

"Will you go out for lunch with me?" he asked. His eyes shining and pleading. He was begging me to say yes. Though I don't want to be around him, I need to do this. I'll do this because I wanted to know why. I want to ask him a lot of questions. Somehow I knew that his answers will set me free.

"Ok. Just let me grab my things." I answered. I'm really going to do this.

There's no turning back, I need this.

So what do you think? Do you have any questions, comments or suggestions? Just tell me, please?

Love Love Love

MaShee=)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! How's life? Well mine is .

I'd like to thank those who reviewed last time, those who put this story on their alerts and favorites. I almost cried because of you! You know who you are…I can't mention you all. Thanks a bunch!

**So this is EPOV. I'm warning you, it might suck. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know how to write in EPOV. So I apologize in advance. I'm really scared with this chapter. Sorry. Stick with me please?**

I don't own anything! Just the plot.

When you commit mistakes, you learn from them.

And that's exactly what I did. I learned. Finally.

I learned that I cannot live without Bella. I learned that I was a coward. I learned that I was cheater. I learned that I am not worthy of her, but then again, I always want her.

The years I spent with Bella were the happiest of my life. That senior year when I first saw her was like a miracle. I never thought that I'd ever see someone as perfect and wonderful as she is. I almost fucking died when she agreed to date me, more so when she told me that she loves me.

Everything was smooth, we were in heaven, until the day I proposed to her. I should be happy. I mean, I was happy. But Bella started thinking about having kids, practically planning our lives and I wasn't ready for that.

"I'm excited to have kids," she told me while we were sitting a blanket in a beautiful beach in Hawaii. I planned this trip for us to relax and for me to propose.

"I hope they look like you, how many kids do you want?" she asked me.

"whatever you want," I said as I tightened my grip on her waist.

truth be told, I wasn't ready for kids. I wasn't ready for all the commitment she was demanding from me. I can't do that. I was busy with my residency and I don't think that I could deal with crying babies.

The month after that day, Bella became so busy with the wedding. We barely talk about anything but the wedding. She became obsessed with the wedding. I felt like I was losing her. But in fact, I was the one pulling away. She tried engaging me to the wedding planning, she even tried to convince me to attend pre-marriage counseling.

"why do we have to do this counseling?" I asked her as she handed me the pamphlet.

"I just think it will help us get ready and give us an idea on what to expect," she answered as she continued on making our guest List. "Won't you help me with this?" she asked.

"I can't, I need to go somewhere."

"oh. Ok!" she stood up and walked to me. she raised her arms and put it around my neck. She titoed and kiss me gently. I didn't return it back. I didn't kiss her like I did before. She pulled away, smiled a little and said, "I love you."

"I do, too," was my only response. I realized she was the only one working on our relationship. And that was why I had to go.

As I pulled away from her, I stepped closer to another woman. Tanya. I talked to her when I'm bored. I talked to her about my feelings, about what I want to do and what I was thinking. Those were the things that I should have told Bella, but I didn't. I missed the excitement that she was once giving me. Somehow, Tanya gave that. We started going to dinners and clubs several times while I left Bella at home by herself. I was thankful that time that Bella doesn't suspect a thing. In her mind we were still the happy couple especially because we were getting married. I never slept with Tanya. Kiss, maybe. But I never felt the sparks I felt when I was with Bella.

"You know what, you shouldn't get married. You want all this freedom, you don't want that commitment your fiancée is giving you." Tanya told me while we were having drinks at one club that we go to.

"But I love Bella. I want to be with her for the rest of my life," I told her.

"if you do, then you wouldn't be here." she smiled at me and drank her martini.

That actually made me think. Why am I here? I should be with Bella. I should be with my wife to be.

When I got home that night I found Bella sleeping on our couch. She woke up as I was carrying her in my arms to our bed. I lay her there and then changed my clothes.

"We need to talk," she said. "if you don't want to continue the wedding, just tell me."

"What made you think like that? Of course I want to continue this." I said. The sad part is, I didn't mean it. I just don't want her to get hurt.

"it's just that this past few months you have been cold. You never talk to me about anything. I feel like your slipping away." I can see her tears. I knew she was trying to hold it back for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" I don't know what to tell her, what would be the perfect excuse?, "I am nervous."

She smiled a bit. "you don't have to be nervous, I assure you I'll be there."

"yeah." And with that the conversation died. Little did Bella know that a month later, I was the one who won't be there. I ran away. I lived in Chicago for 2 years and never told anyone from my family. And now I'm back to start over again.

That day when I saw Bella in the supermarket, was the day I started believing that Bella will be the only girl for me. I believed in second chances, and I'll fucking get one.

And then she spoke those words. "Do I know you?"

My heart shattered again. That night, I cried. I cried for every memory of us that she can't remember. I cried for the love that she might never feel again for me.

I'll make her love me again. I swear that. I will. I'll do everything all over again. I'll make her remember what we used to be.

So? What do you think? Sorry if it's bad. I'll do better with the BPOVs.

Do you want to kill me now? please don't. stick with me, will you?

Tell me what you think. The "Lunch" will be the next chapter.

X0x0-sheils


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this is kind of very late, I just got back from my vacation and I didn't have internet access for so long. Anyway, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! I was so happy! I was really nervous with that chapter.

As always, I don't own anything!

"Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked me as we walked along the chilly streets of Seattle. This scene is somewhat familiar; we always go for lunch dates before and search the streets of Seattle for a place to eat. This is familiar; except that before, we were holding hands, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. I honestly love the distance between us now, but remembering those times make my heart feel a little pain.

"anywhere you want." I replied faking a smile.

"I know this place that you absolutely love, we always come there." He said. He has that crooked smile plastered on his face again. I want to punch him. I don't care if it will ruin his face. I just don't like to see that smile again, that stupidly gorgeous smile that I hate so much now.

We finally reached a small café and sat at one of the tables beside the window. It was a very homey café.

"we always go out before?" I asked, putting my act again.

"uhm," he thought for a second, "not really." He lied again! Why do he always have to lie? My hands are aching for something to hit him with! I really really want to hit him right now.

"oh, okay. Have we known each other very long?" I asked, trying to sound like I really don't know.

"you can say that. I've known you for quite some time now"

"Where did we meet?"

"At university. We were good friends back then." He said, he had the look on his face that tells me he was remembering something about our time back then.

"did we,…um," I was unable to get the words out of my mouth. Somehow, I find myself afraid to hear his answer.

"what?" he asked.

"did we date or something?" I waited for his answer. A couple of seconds had passed and he's still not answering. When I was sure enough that he wasn't going to, I was surprised when he opened his mouth to answer.

"No, we didn't" he said. He's such a liar. I feel my anger boiling inside of me. anytime soon I'm pretty sure I'm about to explode. Fucking Edward Cullen! Why can't he just tell me that he was my fiancé, or ex-fiance, who was a big coward and was never man enough to face me on our wedding day and explain everything to me. do I mean that little to him that I don't deserve an explanation as to why he didn't want to get married?

"do you know my ex-fiance?" I asked him. I saw his eyes widen at my question. I swear if he tells me another lie I'm going to kick his ass.

"yes."

"how's he?"

"He's barely getting by. He extremely regrets what he did to you. he still loves you, I'm sure of that. he's kinda hoping for another chance with you." he peeked from under his eyelashes. I could tell that he was afraid of what my reaction will be.

He's barely getting by. Pretty much another lie of his. From what I heard from Jasper, Edward has been fine since our disastrous wedding. He even told me that they went partying the last time he visited him.

He extremely regrets what he did to you. well, he regrets it now. he doesn't know all the hurt that I've been through since that day. How I thought I wasn't good enough. He didn't see how I looked stupid as I sat on the church stairs all day, refusing to leave because I thought he would come back. He didn't see my face, how the light died in my eyes.

He still loves you, I'm sure of that. okay? Fuck you Edward Cullen! Love? What does he know about love? Is his definition of love says "leaving the girl you are supposed to marry because he's a coward"? he doesn't know a thing about love, how dare he say that he still loves me.

He's kinda hoping for a second for a second chance. He's not getting it. not in a million years, even an eternity. I've had enough hurt in a lifetime. I'm not planning to have some more.

"well tell him I'm not giving him any chances." My voice stern as I said the words.

He argued immediately, "But Bella you have to understand. He was so confused at that time. He didn't know what he was doing. He's sorry for everything!"

"sorry? I don't need his pathetic sorry. If everything can be fixed by just a simple 'sorry', then why do we have cops and laws and rules? Honestly, I don't need his apologies." I looked into his eyes, pleading for him to give it up."tell him to give up. I don't need him anymore. he's just a coward. Tell him that it's not worth coming back here, there's no one waiting for him. Tell him to move on as I have. I don't love him anymore. it's better that I don't know him at all. it's better that I don't love him at all."

I stood up from my seat to leave. As I was approaching the doors, I spared one last glance at his frozen form. I can't help the tears from falling. This isn't right. I'm not supposed to cry. I should be happy, ecstatic that I finally got the closure I wanted. But why am I sad for saying goodbye to him? Do I still love him?

Am I, Isabella Swan, still in love with the man who broke my heart?

Hey! Sorry for the late update again.

As always, I'd love to hear from you. any comments, questions or suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear friends! I know, this is late again. Sorry. School just started here and I'm so busy. I've decided that I will be updating every weekend. Yay!

Anyway, thank you for your kind reviews for the last chapter. You guys make me happy! I love you so much! You are all amazing! I hope you'll enjoy this one too. And I freaking wrote this at 2 am!

I don't own anything!

I don't love him. I don't love him. I don't love him.

I kept on repeating those words in my head. I wanted to get away from him. I want to be nowhere near him.

I don't love him anymore! I can't. after everything, I just couldn't let that happen again. But why do I feel this way? why do I feel like I'll never find someone like him ever in my life?

I guess what we have is a once in a lifetime love. Something that I can only find in him. Sadly, it's all over. Did I get the closure I wanted? Well, I don't know. It seems like it only opened the wounds that I was desperately trying to heal for the last two years.

Why did he have to come back?

My vision is blurry because of the tears in my eyes. I can't even see where I am going. I just let my feet drag me to wherever. I just let the pain take me away. I honestly don't know why I am crying this much. I mean, I am pretty sure that I don't care about him anymore, I just can't help the tears. I stopped in front of a bookshop, probably a block away from the café. I closed my eyes, trying to not cry anymore.

I turned around.

He's not there. He didn't follow me. he didn't fucking follow me! he doesn't love me.

Somehow what I saw made me cry more. I guess I was hoping he would.

I was hoping that he would kneel in front of me and beg for forgiveness. I wanted him to do it.

I guess it won't. I'm wasting my tears for him.

I promise myself, this is the last time I will be crying because of him.

Everyday, for the past week, I have been receiving bouquets of red roses from that asshole Cullen. Yes, Edward Cullen. Isn't it enough that he made me cry the last time I saw him? It doesn't help that he's been sending messages with the flowers.

A week. That's how long it has been since I walked out that café. I have been thinking a lot. I have been thinking how to get back at him. I'm thinking of hurting him as much as I have experienced. Or maybe, stab him to death and make it look like an accident. Would that work?

"Isabella Swan, I hate you so much right now." a high pitched voice screamed as my door opened.

"thank you so much Alice, I hate you too." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Don't you know how worried I am? Are you hiding?" Alice asked me. I don't know what to answer. Maybe I was hiding. I was too focused on my plan.

"oohh, flowers." Alice gushed over the roses that fucking Edward sent me. in front of me are the five cards sent along with them. "and there are cards. I wonder who sent them." She said as she picked one.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened, Edward." Alice read.

"aren't you going to speak? What happened Bella? I need details!" Alice sat on my desk. She's obviously eager to hear it.

"We just talked. Nothing else. Oh, by the way I left him there. That's all." I explained to her.

"What did you talk about?"

"nothing much." I said. "just about my ex-fiance."

"Bella, don't you think it's too much? I mean you're pretending that you lost your memory, isn't that unfair?" she said as she read the remaining cards.

"Unfair? Isn't what he did to me unfair?" I hissed. "Alice, I'm doing this to be _FAIR_!"

"Bella, I've seen him the whole week. He barely ate. He looks terrible!"

"then good for him!" I almost screamed. My life is so complicated right now. maybe I should move away. Away from everything. Away from Edward. Away from everything that fucking hurts!

"he really wants you back. He is miserable Bella. He is sorry." She explained.

"I don't care. He deserves it."I replied coldly.

"are you still going to continue with your plan?"

I just nodded. What made her think I wouldn't? I'm not stupid. I won't let Edward get away with what he did again.

"so what is your next move?" she asked. I thought for a moment. What is my next move? I opened the last message he sent me.

_Bella,_

_Have dinner with me? _

_Please._

_Edward_

I smiled a little. I faced Alice and said, "well my dear Bestie," I smiled a little wider and continued, "I am going to date him."

Hey! Sorry for the late update again.

As always, I'd love to hear from you. any comments, questions or suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I'm so sorry for the very long wait. It's just that I've been busy; I had to shoot videos, study for midterms and make a speech! It was crazy! This was the first thing I did when the inspiration came. I'm really sorry, I hope you understand and still love me.

So this chapter basically takes off from where we ended last time. I hope you like it. I've been suffering from lack of inspiration and sorry if this one does not reach your expectations. And please review, it means so much to me. I want to know what do you think or what do you feel about this story. For those who reviewed last time, thank you! You always make me feel like I'm good at this. Sometimes I think of just stopping writing, but I think of you guys and how you accepted my work. Love you all.

Well, that's lengthy! Disclaimer- you know what.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Isabella Swan?" Alice screamed at me. She stood, and paced left and right and left and right in front of me.

"Do I look like I'm joking? I'm so serious Alice. You know me, when I want things to be done, I do it seriously." I said. I was looking at her moving figure. This little pixie somehow doesn't know how to stay still.

"you can't do that! Bella, please stop this twisted game of yours!" she's a little mad. I can't understand why, though. She is supposed to be at my side not that jerk's.

"Why not, Alice?" I asked. I stood up and walked to the front of my desk. I sat at the edge as I continued speaking to her, "I mean, he broke my heart, Alice. You were there. You saw me. the only way to inflict the same hurt I felt on him is to do the same with him. I'll make him fall in love with me, then break his heart."

"But you'll get hurt too." Alice explained. "if you date him, he'll fall in love with you and you might fall in love with him too. And if you break up with him, you'll cry all over again." She stopped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. She is shaking my shoulder as if it will cleanse my mind and change my plan.

"No. I will not get hurt." I said through my teeth. "I'm not going to fall in love with him, Alice." I removed her hands from my shoulders and said, "I am over him. He means nothing to me now. I do not love him."

"If you don't, then why are you doing this? Why do you want to hurt him?" Alice softly asked. Her eyes were soft. Trying to talk me out of what I am going to do."Bella just let him be. Forgive him for what he had done."

"Alice, I need to do this. I can't just forgive him like that. I want it to be fair. I want to do this so I will feel that it's not only me." I looked at her pleadingly. "I'll do this whether you want it or not." My decision was made and I don't plan on changing my mind.

"So there's no changing your mind then?" she asked and I answered by a simple nod. "Just please be careful, Bella. I don't want to see you hurt again. Think about your actions. Take care of your heart."

"I will, Alice." I hugged her tightly to show how much I appreciate her. "You're such a good friend."

With a soft smile, she left my office. It felt so quiet, but her words still echoed in the room. "You might fall in love with him too."

I realized that my plan is not so brilliant after all.

"You are so fucked, Isabella Swan." As said as I walked back to my desk and continue my work.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

I thought about it the whole night. I thought about how I was going to do it, or should I retreat and let him be. I wanted so bad to do it. I want to hurt him the way hurt me. I want him to feel the pain. I want him to feel unwanted because I felt that I am.

I took my phone from my handbag and looked at it as if it will give me the right answers. I opened it, and typed the numbers I've memorized because of the countless times I've read the messages from this person. I am so damn nervous. My hand was shaking as I pressed the call button and pressed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?" the person answered.

I took a deep breath and then talked, "Hi. This is Bella."

"I know. Why are you calling?"

"I want to know if the offer is still up." I said.

I heard a chuckle at the other end. This person is clearly delighted with what I said.

"Of course. You know I'll still want to have dinner with you no matter what."

"Ok then. Pick me up at 7, next Thursday. Ask Alice for my address." I replied.

"Ok. See you Bella." He said. His voice is full of life. He's happy. He's happy that I'm finally giving him a chance although he thinks that I cannot remember anything. He's happy because he thinks we'll be together again. "And thank you for this."

"No need to thank me. Bye Edward." And I hung up the phone. I can't get his "happy voice" out of my head. He thinks this is a good thing.

But this is my revenge. I get to tell what will happen. I get to control this thing. And I'll make sure that his expectations won't ever get to happen. Because this is my revenge, it's my turn to make him hurt like hell.

Hey! I am super super super sorry for the long wait.

Tell me what you think. Comments? Suggestions? Questions?

Anything. Please?

I was pretty sad the last time.


End file.
